ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball DC
Dragon Ball DC is a fan-fic by IamSPARK128 and Timefreezer4. This takes place 1,000 years after GT. DC stands for "Dragon's Curse." Gohak & Mushra Saga Announcer: Alright everyone! Welcome to the 100th World Tournament! Here we have Gohak! Audiance: *screams wildly* Announcer: And here we have Mushra! Audiance: *screams wildly* Gohak: Hi. I'm Gohak. Mushra: Hey, I'm Mushra Gohak: *rushes toward Mushra* Mushra: *slowly raises fist and punches Gohak in the face* Gohak: *flies back and crashes* Gohak: *comes out* Is that all you got? Mushra: *teleports and uppercuts Gohak* Gohak: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mushra: Whaaa? Gohak: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Announcer: Oh no! Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mushra: What is it? Gohak:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Male: A Kamehameha! Mushra: What's a Kamehame- Gohak HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires kamehameha* Mushra: *gets hit by kamehameha. flinches* impressive Gohak: *punches Mushra in the face* Mushra: *does nothing, and punch has no affect* Gohak: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! Mushra: *uppercuts Gohak* Gohak: *is knocked out* After Gohak is up again, and he is back to full. Mushra: you put up a good fight. but you could use a little help with your hand to hand combat Gohak: Thanks. Mushra: if you want. you can train with me at this place called the "Hyperbolic Time Camber" Gohak: I've trained there! I went there with my friend, Talon. Mushra: Yeah. I've trained there too, but alone. Gohak: WOOOOW!!!! Mushra: So how bout it? Gohak: YES! OF COURSE! Mushra: Let's go then. And the two flew off to the lookout and entered the hyperbolic time chamber Gohak: Ok, here we are. Mushra: *cracks knucles* Let's do this. Meanwhile............. Mysterious Voice: Mwahahahahahahaha Minion: What is it, Master Flator? Flator: We can now set Operation: 3rd Kind into place! Finally! Minion: Oh. Minion and Flator: Mwahahahahaha......... Flator Saga Minion and Flator: ...Hahahahaha (in the hyperbolic time chamber) Mushra: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Gohak: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Mushra: *rushes gohak. beats him to the ground. throws kaiblast in his face.* COME ON KID! Gohak: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rushes mushra. kicks him in the gut* Mushra: pft. weak *punches gohak to the ground* WEAK! *kicks him through a wall* Gohak: OOF! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *rushes mushra again. kicks him to the ground. throws hundreds of kaiblasts at him. each one hits.* Wow, Im impressed with myself, what do you think? Mushra: *comes out of dust cloud* disapointing *teleports in front of gohak* raaaaah *throws charged kaiblast into his face* Gohak: GAH! *flies through the air. hits ground hard* UNF! *pant* *pant* Mushra: grrr. you give out on me now and im whuppin' your butt even more! Gohak: please. i havent even started trying. *teleports behind mushra throws kaiblast back. sends him flyng* Mushra: *hits ground* THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! *flash steps to gohak. kicks him* Gohak: *blocks kick. punches mushra to the ground* Mushra:*teleports infront of him. punches gohak's gut. kicks him into the ground* hmph i guess you arent as strong as i thought Gohak: THAT'S IT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAH! *goes full power super saiyan* Mushra: THAT'S WHAT IM TALKIN ABOUT! Gohak: *rushes mushra. throws a kaiblast in his face. sends thousands more into his gut. punches through the house* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Mushra: THAT'S RIGHT! DONT HOLD BACK ON ME! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Gohak: *throws a super charged kaiblast at mushra* Mushra: *catches it. charges it more with his own kai. condenses it. teleports in front of gohak. shoves it in his face* Gohak: NO! *kai blast explodes. blows gohak away. knocks him out* Mushra: hmph. crap. i overcharged. (Meanwhile) Flator's minions: *terrorizes Son City* Hahahahaha Flator: Yes, YES! Male: HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! (1 day later. P.S. 1 year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber = 1 normal day) Gohak: Oof. ugh. *gets back up. spits out a little blood* Mushra: Come on ya pansy! Gohak: FINE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *turns FPSSJ* Mushra: A Super Saiyan again? Pft not impressed Gohak: trust me. you will be Mushra: whatever *rushes towards Gohak* Gohak: *footsweeps Mushra and uppercuts by chin* Mushra: Oof Gohak: *teleports and smashes Mushra in the stomache* Mushra: *loses breath* Gohak: *teleports and uppercuts Mushra in the back with enough force to crumble boulders* Mushra: *lets out a small shout of pain* Gohak: *teleports* Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaa! *fires kamehameha* Mushra: OH SH**! *crashes into ground* Gohak: I call that the Gohak Combo Mushra *pant*gets up*pant*pant* Not bad *pant* *rubs back a little then rushes Gohak again* Gohak: *rushes mushra at the same time* Both: *punch each other in the face* Gohak: *tries to punch mushra again* Mushra: *catches fist and slams Gohak* Gohak: *teleports behind mushra. kicks him in the face* Mushra: You impress me Gohak: Thanks Mushra: hmph *throws a punch at him* Gohak: *dodges and slams Mushra* Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Minor editEdit SummaryPreview Mushra: dont get cocky boy Gohak: *throws billions of Ki Blasts at Mushra* Mushra: *gets disoriented from the bright lights of the kaiblasts* Gohak: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires Kamehameha* Mushra: *stops kamehameha wave with a charged kai blast* Gohak: D: Mushra: What, did you think that was going to work? Gohak: MAYBE THIS WILL! *teleports in front of mushra. throws another kamehameha wave at his face* Mushra: *sigh* ill just let him have this one *lets kamehameha wave hit him. gets knocked out* Gohak: *face lights up* i did it.i won! my god i actually beat mushra! YAHOO! (2 days later) Talon: IM GOING TO RIP YOU APART! Flator: *chuckles* you mean the way your brother did, or more like how your friend *guestures towards majuub's corpse* Talon: GRRRRR! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! Flator: wanna bet, Minions ATTACK HIM! Minion: FOR THE GLORY OF FLATOR! Talon: bring it on you ugly sons of- Minion: FLARE BLAST! *fires a a blazing Ki Blast* Talon: *dodges and fires a KiaBlast* It's rude to interupt people when they're talking! Minion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *dies* Flator: Hahahahahaha, you want to kill me? You're nothing compared to me! *sends the rest of his minions at him* Talon: Hiding behind the grunts flator? i expected as much from you. Flator: heh. well of course. do you now how easily blood stains? *gestures at clothes* and especially on this type of fabric? Talon:*fires hundreds of kaiblasts at the minions* WELL YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE! Minions: *dead* Flator: *sigh* i guess your right. Talon: *rushes flator* Flator: *grabs his leg. slams talon int the ground* Talon: nph! Flator: *stomps down on talon's stomach. cracks his ribs* Talon: *coughs blood on himself* need.... escape.... vision fading.... energy running out...... not going to make it..... im sorry uub..... couldnt..... finish the fight for you..... here i come bro...... *blacks out* Flator: oh man. my limbs are everywhere *mocks talon* look at how dead i am. hmph. pathetic piece of filth. but you know what. since im such a nice guy and since you didnt get any of that blood on me. im not going to kill you. im just going to let the internal bleeding and organ failure finish the job *looks around* you really made a mess of the place *laughs* have fun in hell boy *flies off* (3 days later) Mushra: MAN! that was great! Gohak: i know! i feel more powerful than i ever have in my entire life! Mushra: i havent kicked someone's a** that badly since the first world tournement! Gohak: *stares angrily at mushra* wait. First? but that was decades ago? youd have to be more than one hundred years old to have competed in that tournament! Mushra: heh heh. ill tell you about it later Gohak: *stomach growls* can you tell me after we eat! *smiles* Mushra: *facepalms. sigh* fine. let's go. (and so the 2 fly off the son city) Gohak: *looks around at what was once son city* What the hell happened here! Mushra: I dont know but whoever did this is nearby. Gohak: how close is he? Mushra: *pushes gohak out of the way of a kai blast* THAT CLOSE! Gohak: WOAH! *turns around only to see a fist send him flying into a pile of rubble* Flator: i expected more of a challenge out of you. *looks at mushra* maybe youll put up a better- Mushra: *slaps flator into a wall* you talk to much. that's one quality that will get you killed in a fight. Flator: why you little- Mushra: im about the same height as you. dont call me little. Flator: GRRRRRR! *rushes mushra out of anger* Mushra: *sidesteps to the left and pats flator on the head* another bad quality. you're letting your anger get the best of you. Flator: *thinking: the bastard's toying with me!* Mushra: and for your information, your fight's not with me *guestures in gohak's direction* it's with him. Gohak: *busts out of rubble* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mushra: *starts walking away* Have fun Gohak. find me when you're done playing. Gohak: YOU ARENT GOING TO HELP ME?! Mushra: naaah. this guy's your's. im gonna go take a nap. Gohak: *stutters* WHAT! You're going to sleep whi- Mushra: you're talking to much Gohak: wha- Flator: *punches gohak in the face* Gohak: *flies into a building* GAAH Flator: *throws a kai blast* unknown character: *intercepts with his own kai blast* Gohak: *looks at source of the second kai blast* who- *face brightens up* TALON! *gets up and flies over to him* Talon: hey go- *coughs up blood and begins to fall to the ground (cliche i know)*'' Gohak: *catches talon* Woah! What happened to you? Talon: *points weakly at flator* *weezes* he... he killed Uub, my brother, and nearly me. Flator: *sigh* not this dissapointment again *rolls eyes* should have finished him off when i had the chance. Gohak: *reaches into pocket, pulls out senzu bean (how did you not see that coming)* here. eat this *puts it to talon's lips* Talon: *eats senzu bean. groans in pain* AGH! it- IT HURTS! Gohak: that means it's working. your body's healing. just fight through the pain. Flator: *sighs impaciently* tick tock tick tock! *gestures towards wrist* could you hurry it up? you know. people to kill. planets to conquer. you understand, right? Talon: *finishes healing. stands up* thanks man. i feel great. *cracks neck and knuckles* now lets roast this turkey. Gohak: mmm tur- Talon: *snaps fingers in front of gohak's face* focus bro FOCUS. this guy is not someone to take lightly. Gohak: he doesnt look that tough. Talon: you havent seen him in action.... *tells about when he, his brother, and Uub fought flator* it was horrible. we never stood a chance *begins to tear up* you didnt see the pain in their eyes when he killed them. he killed Uub with only a couple kaiblasts. he could have done the same to my brother. but no. he made him suffer the longest. smiling the entire time. *begins crying* and i didnt do a damn thing! i just stood there. whatching. and the last thing to come out of my brothers mouth wasnt some noble speech. no. they were screams of pain! *points at flator* he didnt even have the decency to allow my brother his final words! HE'S A MONSTER! NOTHING MORE! Flator: done yet? Gohak: that- that's terrible. *looks at flator with discuss* he's going to pay. Flator: how bout now? oh. and by the way. that was so corny. and again, are you done yet? Gohak: no. we arent done. BUT YOU ARE! *rushes flator along with talon* Flator: that to was corny *starts dodging their punches and kicks* Talon: SHUT UP! *speeds up his attack* Flator: *continues dodging* make me WEAKLING! *kicks gohak and talon to the ground* Gohak: UNF Talon: uungh! Flator: HAHAHAHAHA! you two are way out of your league! i was hoping youd pose more of a challenge. but it appears i was wrong. talk about overestimating my opponents. *charges kai blast* im not even going to milk this one, tha's gone stale also. *throws it at talon* Gohak: *deflects kaiblast* IVE. HAD. ENOUGH! RAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *turns FPSSJ* Flator: *raises an eyebrow* and what would this be? Gohak: your end. *rushes flator kicks into a building. blows building up* Flator: GAAAH! *emerges from rubble* what the *bleep*. the kid dies his hair blonde and he can suddenly hurt me? how the hell does that make any sense *shrugs* oh well. more fun for me *rushes gohak* Gohak: *teleports behind flator. kicks him towards talon* GET HIM TALON! Talon: ngh *gets up. throws kaiblast at flator. kicks him back towards gohak* Flator: OOF! what the hell is this. pass? *teleports behind gohak. punchs him to the ground* Gohak: AGH! *gets up* is- is that all you got? Flator: no *teleports in fromnt of gohak* not even close *blasts face. knees stomach. punches him to the ground in front of talon, charges up a flare blast, shoots it at Gohak's chest* Gohak: *pant* this is unreal. how can anybody be this strong *pant* i was able to keep up with mushra in this form. but this guy's throwing me around like a rag doll. Talon: i told you *helps gohak up* this guy is no joke. stop holding back. i know you have more power than that. Gohak: sorry talon. that's all i got. and i guess all i got isnt good enough to beat flator. Talon: hey. dont talk like that! you're gohak! the most powerful saiyan in the entire universe! you can do this. you just need a little help. Gohak: thanks. *assumes fighting stance* let's do this. Flator: *taps foot impaciently* come on! what's with hero's and long speeches! it's like you cant settle with a simple "you can do this" no. it has to be a friggin pep talk. just for that. im going to make your deaths that more painful! *teleports in front of gohak. kicks him in the stomach. blasts talon in the face* Talon and gohak: UNNFH! Flator: *mocks talon* you can do this gohak! you can win! hahahaha. not even in your dreams! Gohak: t-talon *tries to get up* Flator: *puts a foot on gohaks chest. holds him to the ground* oh no you dont! *charges kai blast* time to end this *aims at gohaks face* Gohak: *closes eyes* Talon: NO! *throws kaiblast at flator* Flator: *no effect* IVE HAD ALL I COULD HAVE WITH YOU! NOW DIE! *fires kaiblast at talon instead. blasts him through the heart* Talon: A-a-a- *falls to the ground dead* Gohak: TALON! NO! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! *blasts flator off his chest* YOU MURDERING SON OF A B***H! ILL KILL YOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *starts powering up. makes ground shake* Flator: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING! Gohak: *hair begins to grow. continues powering up. makes surrounding buildings crumble* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Flator: AHH! *starts throwing kai blasts at gohak* Gohak: *no effect. causes an explosion. becomes engulfed in smoke* Flator: *trembles* w-what just happened. WHAT DID YOU DO! GET OUT HERE COWARD! Gohak: *emerges from the smoke a Super Saiyan 2* Flator: THAT'S IT? that's what got me worried? all you did was grow your hair and get electricity around you! how is that going to help y- Gohak: shut up and fight... Flator: How dare you say that to the most powerful dragon of all time, if it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *rushes Gohak and throws billions of punches and kicks* Gohak: *dodges every single hit, uppercuts Flator, then punches Flator in the stomach* Flator: Oww *crashes into wall* Gohak: THIS IS FOR UUB! *fires spirit bomb* Flator: *gets hit by spirit bomb and gets sent flying back* GUAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gohak: AND THIS IS FOR TALON! *gets in kamehameha stance* GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flator: Whaaaaaa? Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK *a yellow and black orb is created in Gohak's hands* Mushra: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Good nap. Let's see how Gohak's doing Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Flator: Uh...... oh Gohak: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Mushra: *flies towards Son City Ruins* Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * fires a black and yellow kamehameha that surrounds his body* Flator: *gets hit by Gohakhameha* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I WILL RETURNNNNN NOOOOOOOO! *is disinigrated* Mushra: *arrives* What heappened here? *stares at Gohak* Who are you?!?!?! Wheres Gohak?!?!?!?! Gohak: *turns back to base form* Mushra: Ooh Gohak: Now what about that immortality thing? Mushra: Oh yeah....... *starts explaining* Villains Return Saga Gohak is flying through space in a ship! Gohak: *turns SSJ2* Time to train *turns artificial gravity to 800 and starts training* (Meanwhile on Earth) Mushra: Ok guys, I'm heading for Other World. Bye! *flies in outer space* Mysterious Voice: I'm heading for Other World! *uses Instant Transmission* (5 weeks later) Gohak: *turns artifiial gravity to 0, turns to base form, and steps out of space ship* Finally, I'm on Other World! Same Mysterious Voice: Hi! Welcome to Other World! Gohak: Hi! I'm Gohak. Who are you? Vego: The name's Vego. Gohak: COOL! Vego: What brings you to Other World? Gohak: My friend mush -, LOOK OUT! *fires Ki Blast at Omega Shenron* Vego: Turns in disbelief, Omega! *kicks Omega Shenron in the face* I thought Goku killed you! Gohak: I've been working on a move, LETS TEST IT ON OMEGA!!! *flies back and turns FPSSJ, puts hands in the air to charge a Spirit Bomb* Give me 15 seconds! Vego: Ok *turns SSJ and throws Ki blasts at Omega Shenron for 10 seconds* 5 more! Gohak: *puts Spirit Bomb in a Kamehameha stance* KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Vego: A Kamehameha! *keeps throwing Ki Blasts at Omega Shenron* Gohak: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Omega Shenron: *blocks all of Ki Blasts* Negative Karma Ball!!! Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Vego: Let's go! *flies up with Gohak and gets in Galick Gun position* RAINBOOOOOW Gohak: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires the Spirit Bomb-Kamehameha cross* Vego: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST! *fires a rainbow colored Galick Gun* Omega Shenron: *fires Negative Karma Ball* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA Face the power of the Shadow Dragons! The Rainbow Blast, Spirit Kamehameha and Negative Karma Ball clash. (Spirit Kamehameha and Rainbow Blast are overpowered by the Negative Karma Ball) Gohak and Vego: AAAAAAAAAAH! *holds arms to block and Gohak closes his eyes* Mushra: *flies up and backhands the Negative Karma Ball* Foolish Omega, your not facing them, but me. *turns to Gohak and Vego* I'll see you guys later. Omega Shenron: Come on Mushra! *rushes behind him, grabs him by the arm and drags him to Hell* Vego: Well, looks like thats done. Gohak: That might be the least of our troubles *fires Ki Blast* Vego: *turns around and sees Broly* Gohak: *taunts broly, bringing him to the ground, kills broly by a Gohak Combo, turns to base* Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold appear. Frieza: Brother, Father, let's show them who's the strongest family in the universe! *turns into 5th Form* Breezy: Don't forget about me, brother! *turns into 5th form* Cooler: *turns into 5th form* Let's teach these Saiyans a lesson! King Cold: *turns into '''6th form * Mwahahahahahahahahahaha.......... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cooler and Frieza: *rushes Gohak* Gohak: *dodges, kicks Cooler into a wll, and fires a Special Beam Cannon at Breezy* Breezy: Take this! FINAL DEATH BEAM! *fires Final Death Beam to counter Special Beam Cannon* The beams clash, Final Death Beam quickly overpowers Special Beam Cannon. Gohak: *dodges Final Death Beam and charges a Super Kamehameha* KAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAMEEE- Frieza: *comes up and stops Gohak from firing the Super Kamehameha by kicking him in the gut. flies to Breezy* Gohak: AAAAH *coughs blood* Cooler: >:( NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! *teleports to breezy* Breezy, Cooler, and Frieza: *charges up 3 Death Beams at once* Face the power of the BROS. DEATH BEAM! *fires Death Beams as 1 giant Death Beam* Vego: RAINBOW BLAST *fires Rainbow Blast* (The beams clash, and Bros. Death Beam starts to overpower Rainbow Blast) Gohak: *rushes Breezy and knees Cooler in the face* The Rainbow Blast overpowers the Death Beam. Breezy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Impossible! *thinks to himself, "If only our other brother was here"* Mysterious Ice-Jin: I'm back brothers! Father, check this out *turns form 5* King Cold: *stands up* Would you look at that, Froza, you turned into your other brothers' form Freiza: Why is he here daddy? I thought we put him in a black hole! HE SHOULD BE DEAD Froza: I escaped and trained, now I AM dead! but I'm here to help! Gohak: *turns FPSSJ* Can we get on with the battle now? Cooler: Yeah, let's finish this! King Cold: *sticks hand out* NO! I will finish these earthlings myself! *rushes the heroes* Lets END this! Gohak: No holding back! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *turns SSJ2* King Cold: That won't help you at all! All you did was ma- Gohak: Suriously, do you guys ever shut up? King Cold: I'LL SHUT YOU UP! *rushes faster in anger* Gohak: *kicks in face* Stupid move King Cold: *flies back a little bit* That's it! *creates mini supernova* EAT THIS! *thows supernova* Vego: RAAAAAAH! *turns SSJ and rushes King Cold* Gohak: *supernova explodes on his body* Is that all? *teleports to join Vego on his attack* King Cold: I will destroy you! *rushes heroes* '''''TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Page added by Timefreezer4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by IamSPARK128 Category:Dragon Ball DC